Percy Jackson and the Children of Destiny part 1
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: Kalona Mathews full younger brother of Artemis and Apollo , Lexia Daniels child of Phantos and Adrian Nile son of Void these are the children of Destiny and when they meet Perseus too many titles Jackson, Mr doom and gloom Di Angelo and Tree hugger Grace sparks literally fly and a prophecy begins- Zeus bashing
1. It begins

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

** As the giant king dies and the goddess of earth fall**

**a forgotten god shall be recalled**

**Archers brother and son of oblivion**

** will be found in the sea kings dominion**

**deaths daughter found at last deep within the lotus grasp**

**the children of destiny formed of age will save the world **

**from a fathers rage**

**(AN ok so I know the heroes of Olympus series has finished but the ending annoyed me so I altered it)**

**The final battle of the Giant war had begun and it wasn't going well for the giants. As it turns out Tartarus the primordial of the pit turned against Gaia at the last minute and while he could not fight himself he could certainly send Allies in to help the gods. So Iapetus and Damasen were released from tartarus to fight along side their former enemies. Percy looked up and at seeing his divine friends from the pit fought against the giant Mimas who like Damasen was destined to be the bane of Ares. But unlike Damasen was an enemy of the Olympian council. Percy ducked under a strike from his opponents longsword and swung with his famous weapon Riptide and his newer weapon (given to him as a birthday present from his father and uncles) Stormshadow- a pitch black katana that had green and blue ruins on the blade. As his dual strikes hit the giant Iapetus threw a spear through his half brother's neck taking the giant down.**

**All across the battlefield the sights were similar as the banes of Olympus were dying against there opponents and former friends. Pallas titan of warfare and Ares god of war were fighting side by side against two minor giants and with the help of Frank Zhang and Clarisse La rue took them down.**

**The nymphs of the 5 rivers and the 3 fates also fought each of them taking out a giant with the help of a demigod. Hazel Levesque and Nico Di Angelo fought with there father against the traitorous Charon and Hippolytus the bane of Hermes was taken down by none other than the Stoll twins and their father who killed his bane himself by throwing an axe into the giant head as his sons threw their swords into the bane of their father's stomach.**

**but there were losses Leo Valdez fell to Porphyrion's lightning and Hylla Twice-kill fell to an arrow fired by Gration. And the goddess Hecate temporarily faded when she took down her own bane Clytius with the help of Chris Rodriguez who also died.**

**Then the war came to a standstill the big three Poseidon, Zeus and Hades stood with Jason Grace, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo across from them stood Porphyrion, Polybotes and Alcyoneus the battle of Greece has finally come to a close...**


	2. The rise of a new era

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

**Then the war came to a standstill the big three Poseidon, Zeus and Hades stood with Jason Grace, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo across from them stood Porphyrion, Polybotes and Alcyoneus the battle of Greece has finally come to a close...**

**The 6 deities glared at each other and began the proceedings, Hades and Nico attacked first both pitch black swords hitting the bane of the death god in quick succession who struggled to block and was forced backwards.**

** Zeus and Jason attacked next each sending bolts of lightning into the giant king knocking him backwards as well.**

**finally Percy and Poseidon calmly attacked Porphyrion who slowly retreated to stand next to his brothers.**

**The 3 Gods and their children grinned and sent a huge energy ball combined of lightning, shadows and water towards their enemies destroying the hierarchy of giant quick and easily.**

**With their leaders gone the monster army and the weaker giants fled from the area leaving the Olympic army to bury the dead and giving thanatos alot of work to do.**

**The Olympic council teleported the demigods to the old thrown room where traitors like Charon could be punished and heroes like Percy, nico and Jason could be awarded.**

**Charon was executed and sent to the void never to return. And then the awards were given out.**

**Annabeth Chase became the half immortal champion of Artemis and got her mothers immortal blessing**

**Frank Zhang got his soul removed from the stick**

**Jason Grace became god of lightning patron god of rome**

**Piper McLean became goddess of charmspeaking and married jason**

**Nico Di Angelo was officially crowned prince of ghosts and became half immortal**

**Hazel Levesque got her curse removed**

**Everyone else was rewarded with charmed weapons from their parents**

**then it was the turn of Percy Jackson.**

**Percy Jackson was once again asked to become a God but once again refused then Zeus came up with an ideas (he wanted Percy on his council). He told Percy he would become the first mortal god and be crowned Perseus god of heroes and mortality. Percy thought about this and agreed but also asked if Hades and Hestia could be given thrones as well which Zeus reluctantly agreed to. After asking this the 2 elder Olympians blessed their nephew and he became half immortal.**


	3. Earth vs Mortality

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

**Percy Jackson was once again asked to become a God but once again refused then Zeus came up with an ideas (he wanted Percy on his council). He told Percy he would become the first mortal god and be crowned Perseus god of heroes and mortality. Percy thought about this and agreed but also asked if Hades and Hestia could be given thrones as well which Zeus reluctantly agreed to. After asking this the 2 elder Olympians blessed their nephew and he became half immortal.**

**In their infinite wisdom (An note sarcasm) the Olympians forgot that Gaia could still rise and Apollo only healed the major wounds so didn't notice when Percy let a drop of blood drop from his bottom lip which was split and said blood drop to the ground at the same time Piper who had a cut on her arm let a second drop of blood towards the ground. **

**In what seemed like slow motion the 2 droplets fused and struck the ground with a soft plop and the ground started rumbling. A face appeared in the Earth and after a scream of I'm free disappeared and hand of earth rose up, followed by an arm,a head and the upper torso of Gaia primordial of the earth.**

**Percy redrew Riptide and Stormshadow and ran towards the queen of dirt who drew her own swords and the two faced off.**

**The 4 swords clashed time and time again as mortality and earth fought over the fate of the human race. As time went on Percy being the most powerful swordsman of the 21st century since Luke Castellans death gained control and with on final lunge struck a blow to Gaia's chest that pierced her heart forcing her back into her slumber.**


	4. Archers brother

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

**The 4 swords clashed time and time again as mortality and earth fought over the fate of the human race. As time went on Percy being the most powerful swordsman of the 21st century since Luke Castellans death gained control and with on final lunge struck a blow to Gaia's chest that pierced her heart forcing her back into her slumber.**

**(AN ok so even I know I'm not good at fight scenes so sorry about That this chapter will be a flashback chapter containing info on Kalona sorry to say the name kalona will be the name of alot of my OCs as it is a good name).**

**FLASHBACK 15 years ago**

**Leto was in agony she was once again being forced into labour by the arrogant god of the sky. Unlike with the twins Zeus had tricked her into believing he was Hermes who she had harboured a crush on for a while, The god of the sky had turned up transformed into the form of his son and seduced the titaness leaving when he knew she was pregnant but not before revealing who he really was.**

**The baby finally slid out but Leto suddenly started to lose Ichor and Bast Egyptian goddess of cats who was helping out her old friend leapt forward to help her but upon seeing the ichor turn to mortal blood knew she was too late and just before Leto faded she named Bast the godmother and called the baby Kalona.**

**Zeus caused the death of Leto and Bast pseudo goddess of revenge was never going to let him forget that so raised her new son to hate Zeus but respect the rest of the Olympian council.**

**TIME SKIP 5 YEARS **

**Kalona son of Zeus and Leto adopted son of Bast and champion of Bes was finally going to get his domains and immortality to day from the fates. The five year old being a godling grew quickly and had the body of a 16 year old despite only being five. As the Godling nervously stop beside his God mother a flash of light signalled the arrival of Ra king of the Egyptian gods as well as Clotho, Antropos and Lachesis the three Olympian fates and as one the four deities proclaimed Kalona as the Greek god of the night, wolves and assassins and the Egyptian god of magic (Ra did this pretty much just to piss off Isis). With this Kalona was given his immortality and he left to reform his duties after claiming his holy weapons as his dual ninjato soulshade and nightshade and his sacred animal as the maned wolf. In both hierarchical councils. And his Egyptian name as Kalona, his Greek name as Asriel and his roman name as Novus...**


	5. Rise of the night

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

**(AN so someone asked me to explain my prophecy so I will the daughter of death is Lexia as Phantos is the primordial of death, Kalona being son of Zeus and leto is the archers brother as Apollo and Artemis the famous offspring of both Zeus and leto are the god and goddess of archery, and the son of oblivion is Adrian as Void is the place fully faded go to when they die and the god of the void os Adrian's father. The end of the prophecy is also about void).**

**Kalona son of Zeus and Leto adopted son of Bast and champion of Bes was finally going to get his domains and immortality to day from the fates. The five year old being a godling grew quickly and had the body of a 16 year old despite only being five. As the Godling nervously stop beside his God mother a flash of light signalled the arrival of Ra king of the Egyptian gods as well as Clotho, Antropos and Lachesis the three Olympian fates and as one the four deities proclaimed Kalona as the Greek god of the night, wolves and assassins and the Egyptian god of magic (Ra did this pretty much just to piss off Isis). With this Kalona was given his immortality and he left to reform his duties after claiming his holy weapons as his dual ninjato soulshade and nightshade and his sacred animal as the maned wolf. In both hierarchical councils. And his Egyptian name as Kalona, his Greek name as Asriel and his roman name as Novus...**

**3 months after the giant war **

**Artemis knew she was in trouble she and her hunters were completely surrounded by monsters being led by a new giant who was son of Erebus and Gaia and called himself Karazel and was supposedly the bane of a god named Asriel whom she had never heard of. Her Hunters crowded around her as the new giant looked at the virgin goddess with obvious lust.**

**The giant ran at Artemis but suddenly stopped when a rather silky voice interrupted"tsk tsk Karazel Karazel Karazel you really don't know the rules of being a gentleman do you never attack a lady...also I believe your supposed to be my bane not Artemis's so why are you attacking her?" Karazel stopped and turned to look into the direction of the voice to see a young man who looked about 15 with pitch black hair, blood red eyes and the standard features of a Greek soldier. With two ninjato a pitch black one in his left hand and a blood red one in his right.**

**The two new deities looked at each other studying each other closely before Karazel lost his patience and charged his axe raised above his head. Asriel didn't move until the Giant (who looks basically like Asriel but with dragon feet) reached him and then he moved swinging both swords in opposite diagonals culling the giant before he could get a strike in before turning to the monsters surrounding the hunters and clicking, turning all of them to dust**


	6. the moon meets her brother

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

**The two new deities looked at each other studying each other closely before Karazel lost his patience and charged his axe raised above his head. Asriel didn't move until the Giant (who looks basically like Asriel but with dragon feet) reached him and then he moved swinging both swords in opposite diagonals culling the giant before he could get a strike in before turning to the monsters surrounding the hunters and clicking, turning all of them to dust.**

**Asriel bowed before Artemis could get to him, he allowed his weapons to drop to the floor whilst the goddess of the moon asked him who he was " I would have thought that was obvious" he replied"I am Asriel" Artemis glared at the young god before asking a question which the answer to would surprise her. " Who are your parents and before you say anything I KNOW your a god." **

**Asriel looked at his sister and responded with "Well for one my actual name is Kalona and two...I swear on the river Styx that My parent are Zeus and Leto whilst my adoptive mother is Bast Egyptian goddess of cats." Artemis was shocked when the thunder went off sealing the oath and nothing happened to him, There was a short awkward silence then much to his surprise Artemis hugged Kalona.**

**After tensing up briefly Kalona hugged his sister back before Artemis had to tell him that he was wanted on Olympus. Kalona groaned but nodded and they teleported to the holy mountain**

**(AN well I must say I'm honoured 219 views so far that's impressive thank you).**

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

**Zeus was starting to get a head ache, His wife Hera was shouting at him for having another child with a titaness. But all he could think of is finally I have another son to place on the council so he didn't mind. **

**As Artemis and Kalona landed on Olympus. The other gods could only think who is this some other demigod and no one dared to approach him that is until Percy Jackson saw him.**

**Not caring for the fact that he was with a man hating goddess Percy approached the new arrival and introduced himself...**


	7. olympus

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

**The two new deities looked at each other studying each other closely before Karazel lost his patience and charged his axe raised above his head. Asriel didn't move until the Giant (who looks basically like Asriel but with dragon feet) reached him and then he moved swinging both swords in opposite diagonals culling the giant before he could get a strike in before turning to the monsters surrounding the hunters and clicking, turning all of them to dust.**

**Asriel bowed before Artemis could get to him, he allowed his weapons to drop to the floor whilst the goddess of the moon asked him who he was " I would have thought that was obvious" he replied"I am Asriel" Artemis glared at the young god before asking a question which the answer to would surprise her. " Who are your parents and before you say anything I KNOW your a god." **

**Asriel looked at his sister and responded with "Well for one my actual name is Kalona and two...I swear on the river Styx that My parent are Zeus and Leto whilst my adoptive mother is Bast Egyptian goddess of cats." Artemis was shocked when the thunder went off sealing the oath and nothing happened to him, There was a short awkward silence then much to his surprise Artemis hugged Kalona.**

**After tensing up briefly Kalona hugged his sister back before Artemis had to tell him that he was wanted on Olympus. Kalona groaned but nodded and they teleported to the holy mountain**

**(AN well I must say I'm honoured 219 views so far that's impressive thank you).**

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

**Zeus was starting to get a head ache, His wife Hera was shouting at him for having another child with a titaness. But all he could think of is finally I have another son to place on the council so he didn't mind. **

**As Artemis and Kalona landed on Olympus. The other gods could only think who is this some other demigod and no one dared to approach him that is until Percy Jackson saw him.**

**Not caring for the fact that he was with a man hating goddess Percy approached the new arrival and introduced himself...**

_hi there my name is Percy god of mortality who are you?_** kalona looked at the new comer and sighed before replying with a simple **_my name is Kalona and it turns out I'm wanted in the throne room and I am slightly annoyed by this I will be willing to talk after it but not now sorry._

**percy shrugged and nodded allowing kalona to go to the meeting **


	8. thanks but no thanks

_*Kalona, Lexia and Adrian kind of belong to me but also belong to a friend Rick can keep everyone else*_

**As Kalona entered the throne room the gods and goddesses were looking at him. Zeusvwasvthe first to speak **_WHO ARE YOU _**he thundered, having just seen the guardians of the galaxy movie and wanting to piss Zeus off kalona looked at Zeus and shouted **_I AM GROOT. _**Zeus glared at him, when Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing and fell off their thrones ,whilst Ares just chuckled under his breath and muttered something about someone called Drax being awesome. Whilst Hades merely commented with Gamora was hot and Poseidon shouted** _I WANT RONIN 'S HAMMER_. **Zeus looked confused as the rest of the gods laughed **_what in the name of my oldest brother are you on about _**he demanded. Hades glared.**

_I am here for a reason _**kalona said **_and you demanded me here so I will ask you a question...WHY?_** Zeus looked at him and thought "**so you are my son interesting"** Kalona rolled his eyes and swore in Latin when Bast and the fates appeared.**

**Clotho looked at Zeus in disdain and spoke for the first time **_ this is Kalona son of zeus and leto adopted son of Bast and Ra and godson of Loki and Freya, Greek God of the night, wolves and assasins , minor god of justice "huh that's a new one" _ **kalona thought **_and Egyptian god of magic. _**All the gods gasped and Apollo hugged his long lost brother who looked slightly weirded out. **

**ZeusZeus looked outraged and leap summoning his bolt of lightning and throwing**

**G it at Kalona...as the bolt of lightning flew time slowed down and Loki and Ra appeared.**

**(AN hi guys I need help so if you are reading this I need reviews thanks)**


	9. battle of kings

_*remember I only own Kalona, Lexi and Adrian...no one else*_

**Ra caught the bolt and glared at Zeus who looked back in horror and walked over to him. Zeus backed away in fear as Ra grabbed by the robes and punched him in the nose knocking him backwards. Zeus turned around just in time to meet Loki's fist and the Norse god saying **_stay away from my godson.(Sirius black moment) _**Zeus looked at the other gods in a silent plea for help but everyone including Ares just turned the nose up at him.**

**He gulped in fear but leapt up an attacked Ra with his bare hands, the Egyptian god didn't even move he just let Zeus charge him as soon as the greek imbecile came into range he struck a silver covered fist smashing into the Olympians head knocking him unconscious.**

**Ra looked at the other gods and in a mocking voice asked them **_really you let this twat be king _**the other Olympians all looked annoyed at Zeus and Poseidon looked at his brother who was just regaining consciousness and proclaimed **_i Poseidon claim my right to a duel for leadership who will bond their metal to mine _**every other god raised their hands,** _so mote it be_** he finished.**

**Zeus looked outraged but had to accept the challenge he stood up and glared at the sea god who smiled back pleasantly and asked **_what weapon brother as you know sacred weapons are forbidden so the trident and the lightning bolt cannot be used and it is a duel to the (temporary) death _**poseidon smirked at his brother and said in a loud and clear tone **_sword please _**zeus gulped in fear knowing that the children of the sea were masters of swordplay but nodded and drew an intricate looking blade from his pocket. Whilst Poseidon clicked his finger and a replica of Excalibur appeared in his hand Zeus gulped upon seeing the sword but realised his brother was allowed to us it as unknown to anyone but Arthur, Merlin and the other olympians the legendary king was poseidons son.**

**Ra looked amused at this and watched as Poseidon lunged at Zeus and removed his left hand from his arm with a clean swipe and everyone watched in morbid fascination as the severed limb hit the ground and was quickly surrounded by a puddle of blood. Zeus looked at his hand in horror and looked up, just as Poseidon swung his sword again and took his head.**

**Zeus's body dissolved into golden powder, as his head began its descent Poseidon swung again slicing the head neatly in two and making it dissolve into powder.**

**Nobody but Ares did anything, said war god burst into hearty laughter and stood up, walked over to the sea god and bowed. Slowly everyone else followed his example including Loki, Ra and Kalona who looked annoyed at being called up here for apparently no reason other than watching his arrogant dousch of a dad get killed by an uncle he had never met till today.**

**(AN hi guys I need reviews I have friends helping me with this but I need your input so please review. Hell I'll even take flames if I must)**


	10. Lexi

_*remember I only own Kalona, Lexi and Adrian...no one else*_

**Nobody but Ares did anything, said war god burst into hearty laughter and stood up, walked over to the sea god and bowed. Slowly everyone else followed his example including Loki, Ra and Kalona who looked annoyed at being called up here for apparently no reason other than watching his arrogant dousch of a dad get killed by an uncle he had never met till today.**

_**chapter 10 Lexi**_

**The crowning of Poseidon was short and simple, and was just coming to a close when an iris message appeared the face of one Nico di Angelo showed within the image **_Lord Poseidon... Hi as you know I'm on a quest for my father...your brother Hades and well the monsters have surrounded us and i was wondering could Percy come and help us out _**the young emo asked. Poseidon looked thoughtful and after a moment nodded. He turned to Kalona and said **_Kalona you go too I want to see what you can do in a fight. _**Kalona nodded and dissapeared in a flash of light whilst Poseidon messaged Percy mentally informing him of Nico's dilemma.**

**Percy immediately flashed to his cousin, and arrived to see said cousin and a small girl back to back facing off against a pack of hellhounds. Whilst Kalona thought against a Canadian in the background. (AN Canadian seems kind of racist so for now on since I can't remember their actual names I'm gonna call them Ettin). Percy performed a running jump and landed next to Nico who just smirked at him. The girl looked at him curiously with a hint of fear. Kalona killed the Ettin and teleported over to them. The quartet each with a sword attacked, A Stygian iron blade cut through a hellhound turning it into dust. A deathsteel ninjato found its way through another's skull sending it to tartarus, A celestial bronze sword removed a thirds head and a imperial gold kitana reduced a fourth to dust.**

**The demigods moved like lightning cutting through the demonic dogs like butter. The last of the mangy mutts fell to the girl whose left hand was glowing black, all she did was punch its nose and it blew up.**

**Kalona walked up to the girl and held out his hand seeing the girl flinch he frowned ****but introduced himself, Percy also introduced himself. Nico whispered in the girl's ear and she nodded. Looking up she spoke in a quiet voice **_hi my name is Lexi child of phantos_


	11. end of part 1

_*remember I only own Kalona, Lexi and Adrian...no one else*Nobo_

_(AN hi so this is the end of the first part of this fanfiction, each part will be about the same length chapter wise the next part will introduce Adrian and release Lexi's back story enjoy the final chapter ㈴1)._

_My names Lexi child of phantos..._** Lexi found their reactions hhilarious. Kalona looked shocked, percy fell to the ground anime style whilst nico sweat dropped. Once the boys recovered they beach bowed to her, shocking her greatly. Before teleporting with her up to Olympus to introduce her to the gods.**

**Kalona smirked thinking his sister would be inte rested in this demigod. Artemis upon seeing the girl shrieked in excitement at her power level** _thinking_** the kid would be great to get into her hunt. Apollo looked the girl up and down before flashing on a flirty smile and walking towards her.**

_Hey babe you must be father's child as your good looks shock me. _**Lexi flinched and buried her face into Nico's shoulder causing him to blush heavily. Apollo looked shocked for a second before he growled threateningly. At once Kalona, Percy and nico were in front of Lexi with their weapons drawn. Apollo glared at them before giving Kalona a shocked look **_brother yyou would stick up for this death spawn over your own brother _** he asked. The youngest child of Zeus and leto grimaced and spoke clearly despite the obvious pain he had in saying this _apollo I wwas bought up by a goddess who taught me how to treat women right despite how much it pains me but you even try to touch Lexi and I'll disown you,she obviously doesnt like you like that and I haven no wish to side with a pedophile if you try._**

**_(AN ok so i got a flame from some anonymous dude out there and I just thought I'd bring the following up I am new at this but I will not give up on a story and if its pointless and not worth reading here's a revolutionary idea DONT READ IT I don't mind getting flames as long as it's useful if you want to continue reading go ahead if not to be fair I don't mind I'm not making money out of this and while I like people viewing my work I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world so I'm not worried) sorry for the rant._**


End file.
